


The Monster Under Your Bed is Friendlier Than You Think

by Apapha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consenticles, Dubious Consent, Hardcore, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: This is literally pure shameless tentacle porn.I’m sorry if this is actually terrible I wrote it in the Notes app on my phone.





	The Monster Under Your Bed is Friendlier Than You Think

The shadows on the wall stretched and contorted with each gust of wind through the trees. The bedroom was uncomfortably warm despite the windows being open and two fans running air through the room. In the corner was a queen sized bed and a young woman lay there tossing and turning. The heat of the night made her unable to sleep as she lay there nude and uncovered by blankets. A sheen of sweat layers her skin, the light catching off her full swelling chest, nipples darkened and erect in there exposure. She flops onto her back with a frustrated groan. She hated summers. It was always humid this time of year and thus made her feel sticky and gross all of the time. She closed her eyes, hoping the sandman would take pity on and send a decent sleep her way. She felt time ooze by, slow and sticky like warm molasses. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen. She heard the old clock in the hall chime. Bong, bong, bong. Three chimes. It was three in the morning and she was still very much awake. She sighs keeping her eyes closed hoping to just slip into sleep with out noticing. The attempt however didn’t last long as a squelching noise caught her attention. She opened her eyes puzzled. After a pause she heard it again. A squelch from under the bed. The sound was gross and sickening. She slowly sat up on her old nasty memory foam mattress and peered over the side. Sitting she patently and listened. The noise had stopped. “What the hell?” She spoke to no one in particular. She sat there still, silent and unmoving as she listened for it again. She waited. 10 minutes later, after hearing nothing she merely chalked it up to her tired body and over active brain. Running fingers through her short blonde curls, she mentally talked herself out of anxiety. “Haha it was nothing. Just my brain playing tricks, haha” Just as she lay back down, something cool and wet touched her arm. She looks over and what she can see she can’t believe because it was something straight out of hentai. It was a pinkish red tentacle. Flight instincts shot the young woman off the bed and towards the door, or would have if the tentacle, now tentacles, hadn’t grabbed her wrist. She was flung back on to the hard mattress with an ‘oof’. She didn’t bother to scream, instead focusing her energy into freeing herself. More appendages wrap around her, circling her chest but leaving her bosom exposed, ensnaring her waist and grappling her thick thighs. Growling and hissing in a desperate attempt to confuse or intimidate the odd creature, she writhed and bucked violently until the arms ensnared around her body tightened quickly, pushing the air from her lungs. She wheezed in discomfort as more tentacles appeared over the bed. Ceasing movement, she eyed them fearing for her life. She focused on breathing, willing the panic to go away. Sensing her obedience, the appendages relaxed and slacked some allowing the blonde to breathe. But they didn’t let go. The ones entangling her arms began tracing circles in her palms, the odd but comforting sensation felt akin to a lover trying to soothe and put her mind at ease. “It’s not going to kill me’ She thought ‘it would have already done so if that was the case’ so then what did the creature want? Soon the arms holding her torso began to gently squeeze her breasts as more of them began to grope around her shoulders. She had a clear indication as to what was happening. Her life had officially become a hentai. The young woman gasped as the exploring tentacles brushed over a sensitive nipple. They stopped and backtracked, beginning to gently massage and kneading her ample flesh. She whined in disappointment as they refused to touch her nipples or any other sensitive areas, they merely feeling and groping around them. The feeling of the moist appendages, while odd, wasn’t bad. The lubricant from the tentacles was cool and made her feel a pleasant tingling that crawled over her skin. ‘An aphrodisiac’ She thought as slick was beginning to leak from her opening. The tentacles gently kneaded her muscles, squeezing, rubbing and pulling at her flesh. She let out a quiet moan to as the kneading grew more sensual. The creature took the sound as an indication to move forward with its intrusions. The suckers at the end of the arms massaging her breasts latched onto her nipples and start gently pulling on them. One sucker would latch and pull on her nipple, as soon as it let go the other one would do the same thing. Each pull and release sent little sparks down her spine, arousal amplified. It felt so nice, these tentacles really knew how to treat a woman. Her anxiety suddenly spiked. ‘What am I thinking? This thing wasn’t even human. It had basically showed up in My bed room with the intention to rape me. I had not consented! This was wrong!’ A rough pull on her left nipple pulled her from panic. She froze as a few tendrils combed through her hair. That wasn’t true was it. She had wanted this. She had been sexually frustrated for a long time. She felt depressed from lack of intimacy. This creature just so happened to be the one to answer her distressed body. The tendrils stroking her hair began to gently pull it. She moaned and relaxed. ‘If this is my wish coming true, I’d be damned if I don’t enjoy it.’ She could feel herself leaking heavily. She moaned and arched her back, and non verbal begging of sorts. As if knowing what she wanted, a tentacle, no thicker than two fingers rubbed itself against her lower lips, slowly moving them apart. It felt so nice to have someone, or rather something, take its time with her and care for her needs more than she herself ever has. She felt so loved and safe, she felt taken care of. The idea of it was so over whelming to her she came, orgasming right then and there. It felt like forever, but really it was less than a minute, before her orgasm finally ceased. She panted and moaned, little after shocks still active. The quick tug and release of the suckers on her nipples pulled her from her post orgasmic state, sending an electric wave of pleasure down her spine. Her hole was practically gushing with slick as the tentacles got firmer with their groping. A particularly harsh pull on her nipples re-ignited her inner fire and made her moan in delight. She needed more. She wanted more. She would finally get the satisfaction she nor any of her previous partners could never give her. A small tentacle wrapped around her clit, the action accented by continuous waves of pleasure as her pearl was stroked and rubbed. Another larger tentacle suddenly entered her weeping core along side the first one. When it had entered her she didn’t know, but all she new was that it still wasn’t enough. She wanted more, no. Needed more. She need to be stuffed, filled to the brim. Again as if hearing her desires, three new tentacles entered to play. One wiggled it’s way inside her with the other two, stretching her so nicely and filling her so well. Another began stroking her asshole, circling around the rim before sticking the tip inside. She let out a mewl in delight as she felt a slick goo being pumped into her ass. The last prodded her lips wanting entrance, to which she gladly gave. The tentacle slowly explored her mouth with methodical interest, in a way she could only describe as the most sensual tongued kiss in existence. Before she had even become aware it, the tentacle in her mouth had been slowly oozing a different kind of liquid and she was suckling on it. The fire inside burst into a raging blaze as the ooze was fed to her. Her whole body, every nerve, muscle and bone, sang with pleasure and joy as she moaned and moved with the tentacles fucking her. Before she could cum again all of the tentacles, except the ones holding her in place, suddenly stopped and quickly retreated with a squelching pop. “Nooooo” she keener and whined “come on. Let me have it. Please! Please I want it so bad, please let me have it please please!” She continued to beg and she shock and thrashed in a desperate attempted seek out those wonderful tentacles again. She was in agony being pulled back from her orgasm when it was so close. Her fire blazed and licked at her nerves, it was too hot, too much, but not enough. She collapsed in defeat letting out a pathetic whine. “Please” she whispered. The beast seemed to have taken pity on her as she felt something a bit larger than the previous tentacles began running itself along the out side of her pussy lips, trailing something hot as it went. Weakly she lifted her head and gasped in delight at what she saw. A girthy tentacle obviously but it looked much different from the others. The length of the tentacle, instead of suction cups, were various ridges and bumps. The tip, instead of coming to a point, was the blunt shape of a cock head. From the slit was dripping was appeared to be a crystal clear viscous goo that caught the moonlight in a way similar to glass. Her mouth was watering at the sight of it. She wanted that beautiful cock inside her pussy right now. She wants it deep inside fucking her hard and filling her with itself and the ooze it produces. She watched in awe as it parted her pussy’s lips began rubbing its shaft up and down against her clit. With a guttural moan her head fell back on the pillow, a smile on her blissed our face. Before long the head of the cock was prodding at her pussy’s quivering hole. She waited patiently for it, for the sensations that would come with it. The three tentacles from before inserted themselves inside again, only long enough to squirt in more ooze before retreating and pulling on the edges of her hole, making it open wide for the cock. It began entering her slowly, painfully slow, but she relished in the feeling. Each ridge and bump massaging her walls in an unbelievably beautiful way as it went farther and farther in. After what seemed like ages to cock end of the tentacle bottomed out. It fit inside her perfectly. She felt amazing with that cock inside of her pussy, so perfectly stretched and filled out with a pleasant burn along with it. With what little she could move she trusted down onto it. “Please move, I want so bad. Let me have it please!” Her walls quivered and squeezed around the massive cock, greedy and hungry. The tentacle slowly pulled out until it only the tip remained inside before thrusting back in gently, setting a relaxed pace. Soft moans filled the room as the continuous emptying and filling of her pussy was making her writhe. It wasn’t enough. “Please, Please harder faster, fuck me. Fuck me and breed me like a whore. Pump me full! please!” She begged. Unable to deny her please the tentacle pounded into her with a renewed frenzy, pushing her body up the mattress and smacking the head board against the wall. “Yes, yes! God yes!” She cried in pleasure as the tentacles from before came back to her breasts groping and squeezing them as suction cups latched onto her nipples, pulling once again. Another smaller cock like tentacle had penetrated her ass and was now fucking into her in tandem with the big one, alternating their thrusts. The blonde was completely lost to the pleasure, blue eyes gazed over, her face flushed and and sweat soaked hair stuck to her skin. It was gloriously delicious in what the tentacles were doing to her. She felt her burning inner coil tightening and tightening, until with a scream she came hard. Her vision went white in the waves of pure pleasure washed over her senses. Through it all she could feel the tentacles inside her ass and pussy spurt load after load of ooze into her holes. Even when she finally came off of cloud nine the big one was still going despite the little one having long since finished. She could feel the ooze pulsing and filling her insides. Just as it entered the right side of to much it stopped. But the tentacle didn’t pull out yet. She felt it pulsing and twitching in her hole like it might start again. But it didn’t, it merely lie motionless inside. The tentacles holding her in place shifted from restraining to more holding as the moved her on to her side. The cock like tentacle remained even then. The blonde hummed pleasantly when her ooze filled belly sloshed around. Then more and more tentacles draped themselves over her fucked out body, caressing and gently groping her breasts and body while the cock like tentacle gently vibrated itself, send pleasant little waves of comforting pleasure. ‘I hope this wasn’t a wet dream’ she thought as she began to slip into the embracing darkness of sleep. ‘I want this to be a regular thing.’ The next morning, the blonde was delighted to find it had all been real. She woke to find the tentacles still caressing her body and the large cock still resting inside letting out little vibrations through her body. “So is this going to be. Regular thing now, because I would love that.” She asked with a flirtatious tone. In response the cock thrust into her gently making a purely obscene squelching noise as it did. The vibrations it emitting also go stronger. The blonde moaned. “I’ll take that as a yes” she smiled as the tentacles began groping her body once more.


End file.
